


ART - Blood to Ink

by LethargicStateofMind



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicStateofMind/pseuds/LethargicStateofMind
Summary: Summary? What summary?





	ART - Blood to Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts).



What I believe Will's book Mounted Murders might look like

 

 


End file.
